


A New Perspective

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Licking, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: It is Merlin and Arthur's last day of school. When one thing ends, another must begin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkalot bingo fill: Licking
> 
> Team Dragons.

Merlin’s pen tapped impatiently on his table as he watched the second hand on the clock move at a viciously slow speed. The coming thrill of their annual challenge had him eager. He gripped the sides of the table legs and positioned himself so that his weight was already lifted. With a glance across the room, he could see Arthur had done the same. Merlin counted his blessings that he had decided to leave his bag at home. Who the hell needed one on their last day of school?

Ten seconds. 

He conspicuously pushed his chair back, drawing Arthur's attention. That was okay though, Arthur was still furthest from the door. Merlin would win this last race. 

Three, two, one, 

The bell rang and Merlin didn't chance a single glance to his rear. He leapt from his seat and was out in the corridor quicker than the wind.

"You won't win!" Arthur called with clearly feigned confidence from behind him. Merlin just laughed, exhilarated. 

He ran through the halls and out into the courtyard. He didn't pause for goodbyes as he exited the gates, nor would he break his pace for the sake of traffic. He opted for the slightly longer route, safe in the knowledge that his speed would get him there faster than Arthur. 

He ran, all thoughts of secondary school behind him. He was free. 

Having a thinner, athletic build compared to Arthur was usually thought of as a disadvantage. How could anyone find him attractive while he was overshadowed by the muscular, typically 'popular' looking Arthur Pendragon? His build now, however, worked to his advantage. He was the best at endurance running. 

He wound through familiar paths worn into the long grass and down between the trees. He knew every loose stone and every rogue tree root beneath his feet. He didn't falter once.

He would win this year- their  _ final _ year. 

His eyes drifted over the carvings in the trees, he was close. He loosened his tie, throwing it to the ground and quickened his pace for the final downhill sprint.

He saw their homemade runway and leaped. In the blissful seconds of weightlessness, he barely cared that he could hear Arthur's approach close behind. With a victorious smirk he stretched out his hands and grabbed the hanging wooden board above him, letting out an almighty cheer. 

He was so caught up in his celebration as he glided on their ten year old swing, that he lost his grip and plummeted into the gorge below.

"Shit, Merlin! Christ, are you alright?" he heard Arthur's panic as he listed his head from the water. Arthur's panic immediately subsided when they made eye contact, and the both of them broke into inconsolable laughter. 

Arthur offered a hand to Merlin. A rare mistake from the joker himself. Merlin yanked with all of his might and Arthur came tumbling into the water too. 

A gasp erupted from Arthur's lungs. Not in shock, but in mock betrayal. He looked incredulously at Merlin. 

"Well Merlin, it seems I've underestimated you twice in one hour. First you somehow beat me here, then you try to drown me!" 

"Oh, _please,_ " Merlin replied, his hand crashing into the surface of the water sending it splashing in Arthur's direction. 

"Little shit," Arthur laughed. They laughed again, carefree and youthful. Though something felt different. There was a looming sense of finality. Merlin chose to ignore it. 

"Ah, bollocks. Merlin, your shirt-" Merlin knew to what Arthur was referring almost instantly, for he too saw all of the signed messages on Arthur's shirt begin to blur with their saturation. 

"Out!" Merlin insisted and they scrambled to the bank of the water, dragging their heavier selves up to the hill to where their second home resided. 

This 'den' had been there for twelve years now, and in the centre of it lay the enormous fallen tree that they had transformed and carved into a seating area, a (rather uncomfortable) bed and a hollow hiding place. It had served them well over the years. 

They sat beside each other on their makeshift sofa and Merlin made a pointless attempt to ring out his sleeves. Arthur gave him a pitiful look. 

"Oi, don't look at me like that, I'm wet! It's rather unpleasant when you're out of the water," Merlin snapped, though there was no real heat in it. 

" _ Please,  _ it's lovely out here, Merlin. There is no way you're cold," Arthur accused. Merlin shot him a knowing look. They both knew Merlin was always cold. 

"Come here," Arthur said, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. "We're free men now, Merlin. No more teachers, no more detentions, no more uniforms… speaking of, show me what your shirt says!" 

They both laughed at the messages left by their closer friends. Percy, Elyan and Leon took pride of place on Arthur's back with a rather wonderful drawing of an oversized penis, and Arthur grinned at the kind messages Freya and Lance had left on the back of Merlin’s shirt. All of their friends would miss them, they just had different ways of showing it. 

"You know we only have a month left together, right?" Merlin asked, trying to stifle the threatening feeling of despair in his stomach. Arthur would move away for college. Merlin's family had no such money. 

Arthur's expression became hard and the air around them changed. 

"What's this then?" Arthur asked, noticing the ink on Merlin’s neck. Ah, yes. Gwaine had ambushed him at lunchtime. 

"Merlin, is this a  _ trail _ ?" Arthur asked with amusement, determined to distract himself, it seemed.

Merlin didn't have time to answer before Arthur's hands began to loosen his buttons. This was new. 

"Arthur wh-" 

"Shhh," Arthur hushed. Though it was a mere sound, it was the most pained sound he had ever made. He was just as distraught as Merlin about the move. "Please, just let me…" Arthur trailed off, his hands distracted now by the skin of Merlin’s chest. Merlin could only watch wide eyed. What was happening? 

Arthur's fingers trailed in gentle motions over Merlin’s stomach and with a questioning look, he held Merlin’s hips.

"Is this okay?" he whispered? His voice sounded broken. Merlin could only nod in reply. With a fierce look of determination, Arthur moved forward, placing his lips over the dip beneath Merlin’s jaw. 

"Arthur?" it came out as a whisper but internally, Merlin felt like he needed to scream. Arthur squeezed his hips slightly, then, shakily, he moved his mouth down and placed a delicate kiss on Merlin’s neck. 

_ Oh.  _

Then, where Gwaine had scrawled something on his skin, Arthur's tongue followed the pen marks down the top half of Merlin’s chest. Only Arthur didn't stop where the ink ended. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away as Arthur's lips placed wet kisses over his chest, suckling gently with each movement. Then, when Arthur's tongue flicked lightly over his nipple, his hands involuntarily grabbed at Arthur's hair. Circular licking motions sent his thoughts into a frenzy. 

He had never viewed his best friend in this light before, but now there was something else. Of course it had always been more than a friendship, that was obvious now; Merlin had just never seen it before. 

He moaned, embarrassed by his own traitorous voice as Arthur sucked at his aching nipple. Then, with a gentle bite, Arthur pulled back. 

Without breaking eye contact he moved a hand down to Merlin’s crotch. Surprise caught Merlin’s attention. He'd been so distracted that he hadn't even realised Arthur had had this effect on him. Suddenly feeling very strung tight, Merlin gasped when Arthur pushed down on his groin, then with a fierce confidence, Arthur threw himself back to Merlin’s chest. Merlin must have been tightly wound because after less than a minute he found himself thrusting into Arthur's palm. This had been the first time anyone had ever made him come. 

Arthur noticed, of course, and pulled his mouth from Merlin’s nipple, showering delicate kisses there instead. Then, he lifted his face, so they were eye to eye. 

"I won't go anywhere without you, Merlin," it was nothing short of a plead; and as their lips met, Merlin found he believed him.


End file.
